


Cherry's Adventures of Pinocchio

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Pinocchio (1940)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Scrappy Doo Fan, Thunder Pony, and PerkyGoth14 present a special double feature which is first a Masterpiece Review of the pilot episode to the anime Sailor Moon. After that, Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Lionel are all grown up and they decide to take their children over on an adventure to meet a kind old man named Geppetto who wishes to have his own son as a lonely toy maker.





	1. Chapter 1

The screen seemed to be black before a couple of spotlights shined down on two characters, the girl in a black long-sleeved dress with her hair down and a silver streak in her hair and the boy in a suit to match her dress.

"Hello, and welcome," The girl spoke. "I know you are all anxious to see an adventure story around the Disney classic of Pinocchio, but before we get into all of that, this is a special feature for all of you loyal readers and watchers."

"Yeah, so before we get into that, here's something REALLY fun and cool!" the boy replied.

A giant logo soon appeared which said: 'PERKYGOTH14'S NEW MASTERPIECE THEATER' which was accompanied by classical music to sound sophisticated and mature.

"Eh, we can try to be sophisticated, but not like we can pull it off!" Another boy shrugged. "Besides, it's none of that sophisticated junk: it's just sweet, sweet awesomeness!"

"I'm PerkyGoth14, your beloved fan fic author." The girl spoke up.

"I'm thunder pony, a long-time collab partner of PerkyGoth14 since March 2014." The first boy added.

"Has it really been that long?" PerkyGoth14's eyes widened. "Whoa... I'm getting old."

"And I'm Scrappy Doo Fan!" waved the third boy. "I've been collaborating with PG14 for a few months, but I've been reading her stuff for a while longer!"

"Yeah? Well, I'm friends with her on Facebook." thunder pony bragged before crossing his arms like a smirk.

"You look like Hyde from That 70's Show when you get cocky like that." PerkyGoth14 told him.

"Yeah, well it's not a competition." Scrappy Doo Fan replied.

"Nyeeehhh..." thunder pony made a goofy face.

"That was real mature..." PerkyGoth14 deadpanned. "Anyway, I've never done this before, so... It looks like we're going to watch and review something for you all to try a little something different."

"Yup-yup-yup!" Scrappy Doo Fan replied.

"We're going to be looking at..." Thunder Pony said before looking up to see the title. "Sailor Moon?"

"Ah, yes, the adventures made specifically for Dimples." PerkyGoth14 smirked.

"More specifically, the Viz media dub that's more accurate to the Japanese version." Scrappy Doo Fan added.

"Which reminds me..." PerkyGoth14 said before adding the other Sailor Moon movies to her to-do list of adventures before putting it down. "All right."

"You really don't have to write all of these." Thunder Pony said to her.

"Yeah, I guess." PerkyGoth14 shrugged.

"Yeah! Most of the people who made those requests probably forgot by now!" SDF replied.

"Anyway... On with the show!" Thunder Pony smiled.

Eventually, the screen showed the Sailor Moon episode going to be watched.

"Previously, on Avatar-I mean! Starting on Sailor Moon." PerkyGoth14 began, over-dramatically.

"Actually, we're watching the first episode," SDF replied. "So there's nothing previous to report."

"Hi, I'm Usagi Tsukino," the narration began. "I'm 14 years old, and I got to Juuban Middle School. I'm a bit of a klutz, and sometimes I get teased for being a little emotional."

The camera panned up to reveal that she was sound asleep in her bed.

"Usagi! It's after 8:00!" A voice called out.

Usagi groaned as she didn't want to wake up, but she soon panicked once she realized it was a school day and she was going to be late.

"Is it me or do a lot of Japanese dubbed anime girls sound a lot alike?" PerkyGoth14 commented.

"It's not just you. Most of their days always start out like this." SDF replied.

"AAAH! NOT AGAIN...!" Usagi wailed. After somehow getting dressed under the span of a micro-minute, she dashed downstairs while brushing her teeth. "WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME SOONER, MOM? I'M LATE!"

"I did, but each time you just said go away." her mother replied.

"That sounds like me in the morning." PerkyGoth14 commented.

"I don't remember that!" Usagi panicked as she rushed around the house.

"Usagi...?" Ikuko called.

"What? I'm in a hurry!" Usagi replied.

"You don't need your lunch?" Ikuko asked, bringing out her daughter's lunch.

"Huh?... I do..." Usagi muttered as she came back. So she quickly rushed back and got it, before heading out the door.

On her way to school, she saw a trio of kids gathered around in a parking lot. "HEY! STOP THAT!" she yelled.

The kids freaked out and ran off, revealing that they were gathered around a bluish-black cat.

"Little meanies..." she groused, before bending down to the cat. "Poor thing, you okay?"

"And it begins..." Thunder Pony muttered.

"At least it's not the cat from Blue Exorcist." PerkyGoth14 added.

She then picked up the cat who soon yowled and looked distressed. "You want me to take it off? Okay..."

"No, Usagi, don't talk to the cat!" PerkyGoth14 warned. "That started the whole mess in The Cat Returns!"

"What are you talking about?" asked SDF.

As soon as Usagi removed the bandages, it revealed a moon-shaped crescent on its forehead.

"Whoa, a bald spot..." she remarked. In an instant, the cat leapt from her arms and landed atop a nearby car, on all four paws.

"Neko ninja!" Thunder Pony remarked.

Usagi looked on nervously...until the bell rang. "AAAAAGH! OH, NO, THAT'S THE BELL! I AM SO LATE!" she screamed, running off.

"Anybody notice how Usagi sounds a LOT like Maryke Hendrikse, who voiced Susan from Johnny Test and Gilda from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic?" asked Scrappy Doo Fan. "I can't be the only one who's noticed."

"Yeah, I can see that." Thunder Pony replied to him.

"Now that you mention it, that makes sense a little..." PerkyGoth14 agreed once she thought about it for a moment.

"LATE AGAIN!" the teacher yelled. And as a result, Usagi had to stand outside the classroom.

"No fair; it's not my fault if the other kids get to school on time..." Usagi whined.

"Like I said... This was trouble in The Cat Returns about saving a cat..." PerkyGoth14 muttered.

"Oh, I just got back from TV Tropes. I get what that means." SDF replied, as Usagi's stomach began to growl.

"And now I'm hungry, too..." she whined. Glancing around, she saw nobody, so she was about to tuck into her lunch before her teacher caught her.

"Miss Tsukino! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she yelled, holding up a paper with a red "30%" on it. "THIS KIND OF ATTITUDE IS EXACTLY WHY YOU'RE FAILING!"

"30%?!" Usagi gaped.

"Damn...that's a lousy grade..." SDF commented.

"Ooh..." PerkyGoth14 and Thunder Pony cringed for Usagi's misfortune.

Usagi soon came outside to talk with her best friend.

"Gosh, you're unbelievable, Usagi," The other girl said to the blonde. "You seriously need to learn some self-control!"

"But I'm a growing girl!" Usagi defended. "You're my best friend, so you understand how I feel, right, Naru?"

The other girl seemed to hesitate somewhat.

"Hey, how'd ya end up doin' on yer test, Usagi?" asked a brown-haired kid with glasses.

"Hey, that guy sounds like Numbuh 2 of the Kids Next Door!" SDF remarked.

"Can't ya tell by her expression, Umino?" asked Naru. "Not that she's failed any worse than usual..."

"Well, don't feel too bad; I slacked off a little, so I only got a 95!" Umino replied, holding his paper up.

"Of course he did." PerkyGoth14 sweat-dropped.

Naru glared at him.

"Oh, well, it's just a test." Umino replied.

"What a jerk!" Naru glared.

"Oh, by the way, didja hear Sailor V made another appearance the other night?" Naru asked, trying to cheer Usagi up. "I heard she caught a jewel thief this time!"

"Wow, that's amazing!" Usagi beamed...before asking, "Who's Sailor V, anyway?"

"DON'T ACT IMPRESSED IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Naru yelled.

"That's what we call a poseur, folks." SDF explained.

"Sailor V is a crime-fighter in a sailor uniform that everybody's been talking about lately." Umino told Usagi.

"Exposition, Exposition, rush it out, ASAP~" PerkyGoth14 randomly sang.

"I love jewelry," Naru gushed. "I get why someone would wanna steal some of it!"

"Yeah, I'd SO love to have a diamond ring!" Usagi agreed.

"Alright, I'm gonna say it," Lionel replied, entering the episode. "*inhale* BORRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!"

"Whaaat?" PerkyGoth14 and Thunder Pony asked as Lionel came into the episode.

"C'mon, you two might as well bring your OCs in, too." SDF shrugged.

"Uh... Well... About us being involved with Sailor Moon... That might be a bit tricky..." Thunder Pony smiled bashfully about the fan fiction series involving the anime: Sailor Moon.

"It's only gonna be once!" SDF replied.

PerkyGoth14 and Thunder Pony soon looked to each other.

Cherry and Atticus soon joined Lionel in their own school uniforms to blend in with the scenery.

"Don't worry, the next Sailor Moon crossover will be coming soon." PerkyGoth14 told the readers since she had done Promise of the Rose already.

"If we're lucky," SDF shrugged.

Lionel wolf-whistled at seeing Cherry in her new threads. "Awooo-gah! Aw-aw-AWOOOOO!" he howled.

Cherry just glanced stoically, wearing her sailor fuku without a care or opinion in the world as she looked as dark and dreary as ever.

"Some things never change, and sometimes I'm alright with that!" Lionel smirked.

"I don't get him sometimes." Cherry said to Atticus.

"Eh, I'm happy someone likes you for being you?" Atticus smiled supportively.

"Yeah, don't go changing who you are!" Lionel replied.

"I just remembered!" Naru gasped. "A sale started yesterday at our jewelry store! You wanna come with?"

"Of course I do!" Usagi gushed.

As the two girls continued talking about jewelry, Lionel then took another deep breath, and yelled "BOOORRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!"

"What am I doing here?" Cherry muttered to herself.

Usagi and Naru glared to Lionel for ruining their moment.

"What? You two were yammering on about jewelry, so I merely interjected my opinion," Lionel replied casually. "And last I checked, I have the right to have an opinion!"

"Well, you didn't have to be rude about it!" Usagi pouted.

"Why couldn't this be The Cross Academy from Vampire Knight?" Cherry muttered to herself.

"Because I don't know what that is." Lionel replied.

"Me neither." Atticus added.

"Philistines." Cherry muttered to them.

Eventually, the scene changed to show someone.

"Queen Narissa!... I mean, Queen Beryl." PerkyGoth14 commented.

"I am NOT a person who cut off Samson's hair!" Scrappy Doo Fan replied. "Besides, I'm allowed to not know about every anime ever. Some just don't really interest me, like how you don't really have an interest in Dragon Ball Z."

"It's okay, I'm not holding it against you, I guess it's just shown how much I've grown as a person since I didn't like anime when I was younger..." PerkyGoth14 replied. "Does Kappa Mikey count?"

"Now THAT I have seen," SDF replied. "It was a nice show."

"Hm~... I dunno if that counts as real anime..." Thunder Pony replied. "Though the blue-haired guy is also Goku in Dragon Ball Z."

"Then I count it so your argument is invalid," PerkyGoth14 smirked to him. "I used to love that show as a youth."

"I think the bad guy is explaining her plan..." SDF commented.

PerkyGoth14 stuck her tongue out to Thunder Pony which just made him roll his eyes.

"Has the Legendary Silver Crystal been found yet?" Queen Beryl demanded.

"No!" The crowd replied.

"Our great ruler needs a massive amount of energy," Queen Beryl continued to speak. "Until we obtain the Silver Crystal, we'll have to make due by offering a human energy to our ruler instead."

"Ah yes, patented human-brand energy," SDF expained in a faux announcer voice. "Clean-burning, efficient, and never runs out!"

"Queen Beryl," A voice then spoke before a young blonde man appeared. "Please leave this duty to this Jadeite."

"Enter, a white-bread cookie-cutter." PerkyGoth14 commented.

"Five bucks says he gets replaced partway through the show's run." SDF replied.

"You're on." Thunder Pony replied.

"Boys... Go fig." PerkyGoth14 muttered in a Dot Warner fashion.

"My Monster Morga is preparing to gather human energy for the ruler." The blonde continued to Queen Beryl.

"I will leave it up to you, Jadeite." Queen Beryl replied.

"Yes, ma'am." The blonde nodded and smirked.

"Ooh, Morga. Zero for creativity." SDF retorted.

"Better than I probably would've come up with." PerkyGoth14 replied.

"It's still lame, though," SDF replied. "Now, back to our boring main character, and the not-as-boring-much-cooler secondary characters!"

The scene then goes over to the jewelry store.

"Hm... I guess I might as well check to see if I can find anything with an opal in it." Cherry said.

"Cool," Lionel replied. "We'll go with, mostly cuz we have nothing better to do."

"Yeah... Same... I might as well get something though since I'm here," Cherry replied. "I could buy something to wear the next time I go to the theater for a play or musical."

"Fancy!" Lionel remarked.

They soon came into the jewelry store.

"Man, it's as crowded as an Apple Family Reunion in there." Thunder Pony commented.

"Okay, I'm guessing that's another MLP reference," SDF replied. "I dropped off watching the show midway through Season 8 cuz I got bored...and cuz we don't have Discovery Family in our cable package anymore."

"That's okay, Scraps," PerkyGoth14 told him. "Thunder Pony's just being the classic Thunder Brony."

"I figured..." SDF shrugged.

Cherry wandered around with the boys following her as she looked to find anything with the gemstone known as opal which was also her birth stone. Lionel was mostly playing a video game on his portable gaming system to kill time.

"Wow, there are so many people here." Usagi commented.

"Thank you all for coming today!" A woman smiled as she used a megaphone. "Welcome! Welcome to our store! Please go ahead and try them on!"

"Mom's really getting into this." Naru muttered to herself.

"Isn't she though?" Lionel commented. "Oh, hell yeah, high score! Watch out, Wario, I'm comin' to beat your ass!"

Cherry soon puckered her lips as she glanced to a silver opal ring she was trying on, flexing her right hand.

"Somehow...this place gives me a strange feeling," Lionel commented. "Like...foreboding..."

Just then, Naru's mother approached Cherry. "How about this one? I have a feeling it'd look stunning on you!" she beamed, holding up a dark-blue opal ring.

"Oh... Uh... Wow... That does look kind of nice." Cherry had to admit.

Lionel glanced at it. "I dunno...this thing gives me bad vibes...REAL bad vibes."

"Like something bad is about to happen, but you're not sure what it is until it does?" Atticus asked him.

"Yeah, exactly!" Lionel nodded.

"I get that feeling a lot myself, and I think I'm having it too, buddy." Atticus said to him.

"Glad to know I'm not the only one..." Lionel sighed.

Cherry looked at her new ring, but it seemed to be flashing and sparkling like something was happening.

Lionel gasped. "I KNEW SOMETHING BAD WAS UP!" he yelled.

"Yep, I knew it too." Atticus agreed, though he sounded more calm and mature compared to Lionel's outburst.

Little did Cherry and many of the other girls know, their energy was being collected by Jadeite and Queen Beryl.

"How ya holding up, big C?" Lionel asked.

"Suddenly, I feel very tired..." Cherry muttered.

"Of course..." Lionel sighed. "The ring. Dispose of it now."

"But it compliments me..." Cherry replied.

"You didn't start feeling sleepy 'til you put it on, now TAKE IT OFF AND I WILL THROW IT!" Lionel replied, but he didn't bother waiting, instead Lionel wrenched the ring free and threw it into the back of the store.

"Hey!" Cherry yelped as that was a bit sudden.

"That ring was doing something to you! Feeding off your life-force like some kind of leech!" Lionel explained.

"Cherry, do you still remember who we are?" Atticus asked. "Who am I?"

Cherry hesitated before narrowing her eyes. "Jerk."

"She's fine." Atticus smiled out of relief.

"Oh, thank God!" Lionel beamed, hugging her. "We're gettin' outta here!"

"That's probably a good idea." Cherry replied.

They soon left just as Usagi and Naru also decided to leave.

"I don't trust that place..." Lionel groused. "There's something freaky about those jewels...and we have to find out what it is!"

"What're we gonna do?" Cherry glanced. "Look up the answer on the internet."

"Cherry, not everything can be solved with a WiFi hot-spot." Atticus sighed slightly.

"Exactly! We need to investigate!" Lionel replied.

"OH, STUPID TEST! I HATE YOU!" Usagi screamed, throwing her crumpled-up test paper over her shoulder.

"Maybe next time you should study." Atticus said to her.

"STAY OUTTA THIS!" Usagi hissed at him.

"Big guy makes sense," Lionel retorted. "You've got nobody to blame but yourself!"

"Hmph!" Usagi huffed as she walked off before seeing a black-haired boy which caught her eye instantly.

"Watch where you're throwing things, bun-head!" The boy snapped, before uncrumpling the paper. "30%? Looks to me like you better study harder, bun-head."

"Bun-Head." Cherry quietly snickered as that was kind of funny to her.

"You know he's right, you should study harder." Atticus had to agree, even if that boy wasn't exactly nice about it.

"True, true!" Lionel nodded.

"Stupid jerk in his purple, pleated pants..." Usagi growled. "What a weirdo..."

"Anyway, as we were..." Atticus said.

"Where can we find an answer though?" Cherry shrugged.

"Whao...they made Sailor V into a video game..." Usagi awed at an arcade poster. "Must be awesome to be Sailor V; she doesn't have any tests to worry about, and beating up those villains must feel super-awesome. Can't believe I hafta bring this stupid test home..."

"Sucks to be you." Cherry muttered.

"Cherry..." Atticus frowned.

And so, Usagi headed home. "Hey, I'm home..." she grinned nervously.

"You were sure late getting home today..." her mom commented. "Umino called and said you all got your tests back today."

"Really, hehehehe..." Usagi giggled. "Darn you, Umino..."

"Busted~" PerkyGoth14 sang.

"He said he got a 95." Ikuko smiled.

"Oh, really...? That's awesome..." Usagi giggled nervously.

"So, what did you get, Usagi?" Ikuko asked.

"I'll prepare the funeral arrangements." Scrappy Doo Fan replied.

"Well, I, er..." Usagi stammered.

"Can I see it?" asked Ikuko.

Finally, Usagi relented. "Okay..." she took out her test and handed it to her mom.

"Dun-dun-da-dun, dun-da-dun-dun-dun-dun-dunnnn!" sang SDF, doing the Funeral March.

PerkyGoth14 bobbed her head along to the funeral march as it almost sounded like a lullaby, to her anyway.

"USAGI!" Ikuko sounded outraged now.

"Yes...?" Usagi winced.

"How can you get a grade like this?!" Ikuko snapped to her daughter. "You don't deserve to be let in the house!"

"Whoa... She kicked her out." Thunder Pony commented.

"There's harsh, and then there's just straight-up evil." Lionel commented as he and the others passed by.

"When I failed my Math Test miserably, my mom bought me pizza to cheer me up." Cherry added.

"Your mom... Sounds awesome," Lionel commented.

Usagi sat outside, griping to herself, until her younger brother Shingo kicked her in the butt.

"Hey, what huge blunder did mom kick you out for this time?" he asked.

Usagi just looked at her little brother in annoyance.

"Wish I had a sister who wasn't a total loser!" he laughed as he went inside.

"That's it! Sailor V-kick-" Usagi moved to attack, but she ended up slamming her knee on the door. "OWEEEE! C'MON, MOM, LEMME INSIDE ALREADY!" she bawled.

Ikuko seemed to be trying to ignore her daughter.

"That's... Kinda cold." Atticus commented about Ikuko making Usagi stay outside just because she had a horrible grade.

"Well, this is Japan. They take grades super-seriously." Lionel replied.

Eventually, Usagi's mom relented and let her inside.

"Anyway, back to work we go!" Atticus proclaimed.

"I guess." Cherry shrugged.

Suddenly, the same cat from earlier snuck into Usagi's window, and the trio followed after it.

"Why are we following a cat?" Cherry asked.

"I feel that cat is not just any cat." Atticus replied.

"You said that about Sabrina's cat and look at how well that turned out." Cherry rolled her eyes in deadpan.

"Okay, Salem's kinda funny." Lionel replied as the cat stepped in front of the awakening Usagi.

"AAAAH! THE CAT WITH THE BALD SPOT!" she yelped.

"It's not a bald spot, quit being rude!" the cat retorted. "Usagi, my name is Luna, and you can't imagine how long I've been looking for you."

"Ooh..." Atticus and Cherry oohed as Luna talked directly to Usagi.

"Oh, but first, I must thank you," Luna then smiled while Usagi looked like she was going to have a nervous breakdown. "I appreciate you taking off the bandage for me. With it on, I can't talk, and it also dulls my sensory powers. I thought I was done for when those kids put it on, but because of that, it led me to you."

"Good night." Usagi muffled as she put her head down.

"Hey, this isn't some dream!" Luna yelled angrily. Then she smirked. "Alright, I'll prove it's real..." she leapt into the air, did a flip...and produced a golden brooch that fell onto the bed."A little gift from me to you," she winked.

"Whoa, it's so pretty!" Usagi gushed.

"Alright, now listen up," Luna explained.

"Looks like we got us an incoming exposition drop!" SDF exclaimed. "Brace yourselves!"

"First episodes are always weird." PerkyGoth14 added onto that.

"Usagi, right now, strange things are happening in Tokyo..." Luna tried to explain while Usagi gushed over her new brooch. "Usagi, listen! Like I said, strange things are happening in the city. Even the police can't handle what's going on. An enemy has appeared! Usagi, you are the one who can defeat this enemy! You are the chosen guardian. And your other mission is to find the princess with the other guardians."

"Wow, that's so cool!" Usagi gushed.

"I think you've chosen the wrong person for the job..." Lionel commented.

"You don't believe a word I'm saying, do you?" Luna sighed.

"Oh, sure, of course I believe you!" Usagi nodded, not believing a word she said.

"Look, just repeat after me: Moon Prism Power, make-up!" Luna explained.

"Right!" Usagi saluted. "Moon Prism Power: Make-Up!" she repeated, and her transformation began.

"Here we go." Atticus smiled.

"Hope no one gets seizures." PerkyGoth14 commented from the flashing lights as Usagi became Sailor Moon for the first time.

"Or nosebleeds," SDF added, as the transformation continued. "I kinda wish we had a fast-forward remote to skip through this."

"Don't worry, it'll be over soon." Thunder Pony reassured.

Usagi was soon completely transformed as the theme music played for her as she was now Sailor Moon.

"No way, what on earth?!" The blonde girl then suddenly yelped. "I've transformed! What's going on? What's this about? Please tell me!"

There were then cries for help that Usagi could then hear.

"What's going on?" Usagi asked.

"Do you finally believe me?" Luna replied.

"I don't know what's going on, but Naru seems to be in trouble." Usagi said.

"Then let's go save her!" Lionel retorted. "Maybe then we'll get some answers!"

"Gah!" Usagi yelped as that startled her.

Meanwhile, Naru was on the brink of being strangled.

"Stop right there!" Usagi announced, and Morga twisted her neck halfway around.

"Ugh...nasty." Lionel gagged.

"I can take her on!" Cherry smirked cockily. "Her and what army?"

The patrons of the jewelry store stood up, their eyes blank.

"Looks like we're in for the granddaddy of all throwdowns!" Lionel cracked his knuckles.

"Transformation time!" Atticus suggested.

"Okay, but let's just fast-forward through it to save time!" Lionel replied.

"Aww..." Atticus pouted.

"Skip." Cherry agreed with Lionel.

SDF pulled out a remote and fast-forwarded through the transformation sequence.

"Alright then...let's take out the monster and knock-out her pawns!" Bat-Mite announced.

"Attack them all!" Morga demanded, and the hypnotized people stood up and lunged at them.

"Oh,no!" Usagi whimpered. "Whaddo I do now?"

"You hafta fight back!" Luna explained.

"I can't...I don't wanna fight, I'm too scared!" Usagi cried. "How did I get myself into this? I WANNA GO HOME!" she sobbed.

"What were you THINIKNG choosing her?" Bat-Mite grumbled.

"Now, now, let's try to be supportive." Sayiaman said to Bat-Mite.

"Kinda hard to be since she's really lousy at her job," Bat-Mite replied. "What was that foolish feline thinking, choosing an untrained teenager to become a hero? She didn't know what she was getting herself into, unlike ourselves!"

"Now to finish you all off!" Morga growled, lunging at Sailor Moon, claws at the ready.

Usagi cried out in terror as the monster lunged.

"Yeah, well, it's not like anyone's born perfect, not even LG." Sayiaman told Bat-Mite as he went to help Usagi.

"Why? Why is this happening to me?!" Usagi cried.

"Look, Usagi, I know you're scared, but you must believe you can do it." Sayiaman coached.

Suddenly, a rose landed nearby like an arrow. Morga turned around in its direction. "Who are YOU?" she growled.

In the window, there was a man with black hair, a top hat, a suit, and a cape. "I am known as Tuxedo Mask," he explained. "Sailor Moon, you must remember crying isn't going to solve your problems."

"I know, but I can't help it!" Usagi whimpered as she cried even louder...but her hair decals managed to amplify it, causing the hypnotized people to fall unconscious and Morga to lose her concentration.

"Now's your chance!" Luna yelled. "Throw your tiara at her and shout, Moon Tiara Action!"

"Why do I have to do that?" Usagi asked.

"JUST DO IT!" Lady Gothika yelled in a Lisa Simpson fashion.

"Okay..." Usagi replied, taking her tiara and rearing back. "Moon Tiara Action...!" She yelled as she threw it, and it struck Morga, turning her to ashes.

"Good!" Sayiaman smiled.

"And of course it works... With three minutes left in the episode." PerkyGoth14 commented.

"No way!" Usagi gasped at what she had done.

Meanwhile, Jadeite looked a bit peeved. "Morga... You failed me... You fool."

"You know how Usagi was crying like a toddler earlier?" asked Scrappy Doo Fan. "Well, it happens A LOT in this series. She cries and gets scared a LOT. The old theme says she'll never turn her back on her friends and that she'll never run from a real fight, but she will. She's a total coward AND a deserter."

"Hm~..." PerkyGoth14 hummed about that.

"Let's just end this segment already-I'm already tired of this anime." SDF continued.

"Persistent, isn't he?" Thunder Pony muttered.

"Yeah... Totally..." PerkyGoth14 replied.

Eventually, the next day at school was shown with the girls talking about 'a strange dream' they all shared.

"Yeah, strange dream..." Lionel snorted. "If they knew what REALLY happened, their brains would collapse!"

"Please, guys; I'm so tired, okay?" Usagi groaned, putting her head on her desk. "Just lemme sleep! Nighty-night..." and just like that, she dozed off.

"Annnd it's over. Thank God for that." Scrappy Doo Fan sighed in relief.

"For someone who was eager to review this, you sure are anxious to get it done." PerkyGoth14 commented.

"I just wanna get to the main event!" SDF replied. "And the reason why we're all here! Besides, I hadn't watched Sailor Moon in a few years...and I forgot how unbearable it was..." he then added.

PerkyGoth14 and Thunder Pony shrugged to each other.

"And now, our feature presentation." Thunder Pony said in an old-time announcer voice.

Music began to play before the screen changed to show an adventure story for Disney's Pinocchio.


	2. Chapter 2

The screen then showed a small workshop in Italy. Outside, Lionel, Cherry, LJ, Zofia, Atticus, Mo, and their future children appeared, dressed in period clothes.

"So... What's going on?" Mo asked as they were gathered together.

"Looks like THIS is our first mission," LJ explained. "We have to help Pinocchio learn how to be a real boy...soon as he comes to life, of course!"

"All right... I just hope you kids know what you're doing." Cherry replied.

"How hard can it be?" Atticus smiled. "We've met all kinds of different characters in many, many, many places."

"Yeah, now it's our time to shine!" LJ beamed.

Cherry let out a small sigh, but she allowed it. What harm could come from this adventure? The kids peeked their heads inside the window to see that the famed toy maker was hard at work with his newest puppet.

"Whoa...that's Geppetto!" LJ gasped in surprise.

"That's right, Junior~" Cherry replied.

"He seems to be working." Zofia said to her brother.

"Well, now. It won't take much longer. Just a little more paint and he's all finished," Geppetto smiled to his cat as he brought out some paint for his wooden puppet which resembled a young boy. "I think he'll be all right. Don't you, Figaro?"

The cat meowed in reply.

"Isn't that the same cat Minnie owns in some cartoons?" asked LJ.

"Well... Yes... That's true..." Atticus had to admit.

"A giant mouse owns a domestic cat, go figure that one out." Zofia rolled her eyes, inheriting a bit of her mother's sarcasm.

Geppetto soon sang to himself as he began to get Pinocchio ready with his finishing touches.

"And that one comic where Minnie got freaked out by a normal non-sentient mouse in her kitchen? That just raises even MORE questions!" LJ added.

Geppetto continued to paint while Figaro seemed to wander around, like the curious cat he was. "Now, I just have the name for you! Pinocchio!" he then looked to his cat. "What do you think, Figaro?"

Figaro seemed to roll his eyes before shaking his head.

"You do, don't you, Cleo?" Geppetto then asked his fish.

The fish seemed to shake its head, agreeing with the cat.

"Well, we'll leave it to little Wooden Head. Do you like it?" Geppetto then asked his puppet before making it nod its head 'yes' before cheering as he came to a music box with his new puppet. "That settles it! Pinocchio it is! Come on, now, we'll try you out. Music, Professor!" He then started up the music box, and a song began to play.

"A musical number?" LJ asked. "Well, at least there aren't any princesses in it."

"Little Wooden Head go play your part, bring a little joy to every heart, Little do you know and yet it's true, That I'm mighty proud of you~," Geppetto sang as he brought Pinocchio out on his strings to make him look like he was dancing. "Little wooden feet and best of all, little wooden seat in case you fall. Oh-ho! How graceful! My little Wooden Head!~"

"I feel like I can see a bug in there." Akito said, raising his hand. 

"A bug?!" Estelle gasped.

"Nah...that's a cricket! That's Jiminy, from the Christmas Party!" Lionel commented.

"Let's not have a repeat of having an adventure in a bug's life." Cherry told Atticus.

"Okay." Atticus smiled sheepishly about that.

"Besides, Jiminy's kind of on the same mission as we are!" LJ replied.

"Good thinking, my boy." Cherry approved.

Jiminy soon saw Geppetto passing by and tried to blend in with the music box characters as he danced his string puppet around.

"Cleo, meet Pinocchio," Geppetto told his pet fish. "Say 'how do you do?'."

Cleo bubbled in reply.

"Say hello to Figaro." Geppetto smiled as he made his puppet pet the cat.

Figaro smiled as that felt nice until he accidentally got kicked against his tail by the puppet.

"Oops! Up to mischief already," Geppetto chuckled from what had happened. "You see what happens?"

Figaro angrily swiped at the puppet. The cat soon backed up as the puppet seemed to follow him.

"Boo!" Geppetto chuckled as he teased his cat. "You're a cute little fellow. And that smile? You know, I--"

Figaro mewed loudly and rubbed up against Geppetto to get his attention.

"Oh, what's this?" Gepetto asked, lifting the cat by his scruff. "I think Figaro might be jealous of you!" He set them both down. "Well, don't worry, I--" but he was interrupted by the sound of a bell chiming in one of his clocks....as well as his other clocks, chiming at 9:00 PM.

"I wonder what time it is..." Gepetto pondered, taking out his pocketwatch. "It's getting late..."

Figaro yawned. 

"Come now, we're going to bed." Geppeto spoke as he picked up the cat.

Figaro smiled as he was collected.

"Good night, Pinocchio," Geppetto told his puppet. "Little funny face."

Jiminy seemed to yawn along with them as it was pretty late.

"Good night, my little water baby," Geppetto said as he tickled Cleo inside of her water bowl. "Figaro, you say good night too."

Figaro glared at Cleo, but reluctantly licked her bowl. Cleo cheerfully did a spin, and went into her castle. Jiminy folded up his jacket, took his hat off, and laid down. Gepetto went into his own bed, and Figaro had a small bed of his own.

"Look at him, Figaro--he almost looks alive," Gepetto chuckled. "Wouldn't it be nice if he were a real boy? Oh, well...c'mon...we're going to sleep." He doused the candle and nestled into his covers to sleep.

"So, um, where are we gonna sleep?" Vincent asked Atticus and Mo.

"We'll manage," Lionel replied. "I'll probably build something really quickly with my powers."

Then Gepetto realized...he'd forgotten to open the window. So Figaro made his way up to the windowsill and pushed it open.

"Figaro, look! The wishing star!" Gepetto beamed. "Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight...I wish I may, I wish I might have the wish I make tonight. Figaro, you know what I wish? I wish that my little Pinocchio might be a real boy."

Figaro looked over to Geppetto, a bit curiously as he yawned sleepily.

"Wouldn't that be nice?" Geppetto smiled as he crawled back into bed with his cat. "Just think! A real boy!"

"A very lovely thought, but not at all practical." Jiminy commented as he decided to also get some sleep.

"A real boy..." Geppetto smiled while petting Figaro, but soon stopped as he fell asleep. 

Figaro smiled and then decided to join Geppetto in his bed that night as they all began to fall asleep under the covers.

Jiminy wasn't having much luck sleeping, since the clicking of the clocks was keeping him awake....not to mention Gepetto's snoring. "QUIET!!" Jiminy shouted, and the clocks stopped clicking. "After all, enough's enough." and he resumed sleeping...until he saw an odd blue light entering the room. "Now what's up?"

Suddenly, the light formed into a blonde woman in a blue dress with wings. 

"As I live and breathe... a fairy!" Jiminy gasped in shock.

"She's beautiful..." Estelle smiled about the blue fairy.

LJ shrugged. "I guess so."

"She's like the fairies that Tommy and Tammy read about." Estelle smiled. 

"Good Geppetto, you have given so much happiness to others," The Blue Fairy told the sleeping toy maker. "You deserve to have your wish come true."

Geppetto didn't answer her as he just kept sleeping.

She stood over Pinocchio. "Little puppet made of pine...wake. The gift of life is thine." she announced tapping him with her wand. Pinocchio blinked as his strings vanished, and he rubbed his eyes. "I can move...I can talk...I can walk!" he gasped.

"Thanks for the analysis, Captain Obvious..." LJ replied under his breath.

"He sounds like you when he talks like that." Atticus told his best friend.

"Hm." Cherry smirked to that.

"I guess it's hereditary." Lionel smirked.

"Yes, Pinocchio, I've given you life." The Blue Fairy told the boy.

"Why?" Pinocchio asked.

"Because tonight, Geppetto wished for a real boy." The Blue Fairy informed.

"Am I a real boy?" Pinocchio then asked.

"No, Pinocchio. To make Geppetto's wish come true will be entirely up to you."

"Up to me?"

"Prove yourself brave, truthful and unselfish, and someday you will be a real boy."

"A real boy!"

"I'm sure we can trust you kids to help him out during this adventure?" Mo prompted.

"Yes, Mom!" Akito, Estelle, and Vincent smiled.

"You bet we can!" LJ nodded. "Right, sis?"

"Sure thing," Zofia replied. "How hard can it be?"

"I'm sure you kids can handle it," Atticus smiled. "Besides, it would be nice if Pinocchio had some friends to help him out."

"Yeah, keep him on the path, watch his back and whatnot!" Lionel added.

"We will!" The kids promised the adults.

"Very good." Cherry approved to them.

"That won't be easy." Jiminy said to the Blue Fairy.

"You must learn to choose between right and wrong." The Blue Fairy told Pinocchio in a maternal voice.

"Right and wrong? But how will I know?" Pinocchio asked.

"How will he know?" Jiminy echoed.

"Your conscience will tell you." The Blue Fairy smiled.

"What are conscience?" Pinocchio asked.

"A conscience is that still, small voice that people won't listen to," Jiminy explained. "That's just the trouble with the world today."

Pinocchio blinked. "Are you my conscience?" he asked.

"Who, me?" Jiminy blinked.

The Blue Fairy giggled to this before smiling to the cricket. "Would you like to be Pinocchio's conscience?"

Jiminy blushed and babbled sheepishly.

"Pretty sure that was Roger Rabbit meeting Jessica for the first time..." Cherry commented. "Or anyone meeting Holli Would."

"Having seen Cool World a few times, I can say you're right on that," Lionel nodded. 

"C'mon, stop gibbering like an idiot and SAY SOMETHING!!" LJ grumbled. "Geez, I wonder if it was like this when Dad met Mom..."

"Yes." Cherry smirked while her husband looked bashful.

"That's how Vincent was when he first met Jenny Foxworth." Akito smirked.

"Hey!" Vincent pouted while blushing as he glanced to his younger brother.

"Uh-huh." Jiminy nodded bashfully to the fairy.

"Very well," The Blue Fairy smiled. "What is your name?"

"Oh, uh, Cricket's the name," Jiminy smiled back as he tipped his hat to her. "Jiminy Cricket!"

"Who the heck's Jenny Foxworth?" asked LJ.

"Kneel, Mr. Cricket," The Blue Fairy explained, tapping his shoulders with her wand. " I dub you Pinocchio's conscience, Lord High Keeper of the knowledge of right and wrong, counselor in moments of temptation, and guide along the straight and narrow path. Arise, Sir Jiminy Cricket."

"My pen pal," Estelle told LJ. "She lives in New York City with her poodle Georgette and kitten, Oliver."

"She's also Vincent's girlfriend." Akito added.

"Yeah... She kind of is." Vincent admitted while blushing.

LJ rolled his eyes, annoyed. "Lucky stiff..." he grumbled.

"Now, now, don't rush these things, your time will come soon." Akito told him.

"Yeah, I guess..." LJ replied.

"Say, that's pretty swell," Jiminy smiled to his little makeover. "Gee... Thanks, but, uh, don't I get a badge or something?"

"Well, we'll see." The Blue Fairy replied.

"You mean maybe I will?"

"I shouldn't wonder."

"Make it a gold one?"

"Maybe, now, remember, Pinocchio, be a good boy, and always let your conscience be your guide." The Blue Fairy advised Pinocchio before she soon left.

"Goodbye, milady. Goodbye!" Jiminy waved. "Not bad, says I. Oh, yeah. Almost forgot about you. Well, Pinoke...maybe you and I had better have a little heart-to-heart talk." he decided.

"Why?" asked Pinocchio.

"Well, you wanna be a real boy, don't you?" Jiminy replied, and Pinocchio nodded.

"Now, you see, the world is full of temptations." he explained.

"Temptations?" asked Pinocchio. "Yep... Temptations. They're the wrong things that seem right at the time. But even though the right things may seem wrong sometimes, sometimes the...the wrong things may be right at the wrong time or vice versa. Understand?"

Pinocchio shook his head. "But I'm gonna do right!"

"And we'll help you." Akito and Estelle added to that in unison as they were twins.

"Atta boy, Pinoke. And I'm gonna help you, and anytime you need me, you know, just whistle like this." Jiminy smiled to the puppet boy before demonstrating a whistle.

"Like this?" asked Pinocchio, trying and failing to whistle.

"Yeah, that's what happens when I try to whistle." Cherry commented.

"No, no," Jiminy replied. "Try it again, Pinoke."

"Like this?" Pinocchio tried again, only to blow out air.

"No, son, now listen." Jiminy told him before whistling himself.

So Pinocchio tried...and succeeded that time!

"Now you're getting it!" LJ beamed.

"That's it! Come on now, let's sing it!" Jiminy smiled to Pinocchio.

"Oh, no." Cherry muttered about a song.

"Don't worry, I'll just fast-forward through it!" Lionel replied

"Fair enough." Cherry approved.

"Classic Cherry." Atticus commented.


	3. Chapter 3

Eventually, there was a clattering heard which woke Geppetto up instantly.

"Who is there?!" The toy maker demanded.

"It's me!" Pinocchio piped up.

"Bet he freaks out." LJ commented.

"Oh... It's me..." Geppetto muttered as he came to go back to sleep before overreacting. "Huh?!"

"Good one." Zofia smirked to her brother.

"Called it." LJ smirked.

"Shh, Figaro. There's somebody in here," Geppetto told his cat as he lit his candle and held out a gun in case it was a robber. 

Figaro let out a small mew.

"Shh! Be careful now, Figaro," Geppetto whispered to his cat as they looked around. "He might spring out on us at any time. He's in here somewhere."

Jiminy looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"Here I am!" Pinocchio smiled as he poked Figaro which scared the cat up Geppetto's night shirt.

"And so, the plot advances..." LJ commented.

"I think we should skip to the next morning to really get the ball rolling..." Lionel decided.

"Good idea, Lionel, let's have at it then." Atticus agreed.

The next morning then came in the village and it seemed to be a happy day so far.

"All right, kids, I know you're used to being home-schooled, but think of this as an adventure with your new friend," Mo smiled to her kids. "After all, you loved going to Royal Prep with Sofia, James, and Amber."

"Alright, let's quit yapping, and get to snapping!" LJ replied. "Oh... Sorry, Auntie Mo."

"Hm... Quite..." Mo said to that. "Anyway, best behavior, all of you."

"We will, Mom/Aunt Mo." The kids replied.

"Alright, team, let's go-go-go!" LJ announced triumphantly. "And so my first test begins..."

"Have a good day, kids!" Mo beamed.

"Okay, bye, Mom!" Estelle smiled. "Bye, Daddy!"

"Bye, Princess!" Atticus smiled back to his daughter.

"Take care, kiddos!" Lionel waved.

"You got it, Dad-o-mine!" LJ replied.

The kids then walked off to go and join the other children in the village to school.

"Oh, look, Father! Look!" Pinocchio beamed.

"Oh, stand still now." Geppetto told his son, trying to give him something.

"What are those?" Pinocchio smiled and pointed to the kids.

"Huh? Oh, those. They are your schoolmates," Geppetto replied, putting him in a vest. "Girls and boys. Uh, n-now, get in."

Pinocchio put on his vest, and Gepetto gave him an apple for the teacher, and his schoolbook. And so, Pinocchio went on his merry way, skipping along to school.

"Let's follow him and make sure he gets there." LJ suggested.

The kids then went to follow Pinocchio.

"Hey, there." Akito smiled.

"Huh?" Pinocchio blinked and looked over. "Who are you?"

"Well, I'm...Lionel Jr, and these are my friends," LJ introduced. "We're also going to school, so we thought we'd accompany you!"

"Yeah, let's go!" Vincent added.

"All right!" Pinocchio smiled as he came to join his new friends to school.

And so, they continued on, passing by a cat and a fox.

"Ah, Gideon, listen. The merry laughter of little innocent children wending their way to school," The fox smirked to the cat. "Thirsty little minds rushing to the fountain of knowledge. What would this stupid world be without--" he then stopped as he saw a poster while lighting his cigar. "Well, well, well! Stromboli! So that old rascal's back in town, eh?" he then chuckled. "Remember, Gideon, the time I tied strings on you and passed you off as a puppet? We nearly put one over on that old gypsy that time."

As they passed by the fox and the cat, the fox commented, "A little wooden boy, hehehe....A LITTLE WOODEN BOY!!" Quickly, he and Gideon rushed to see the children as they headed to school.

The kids continued to walk along together to school.

"I just know I'm going to be one of the smartest students in school," Zofia smirked. "I can speak Latin."

"Yeah, whatever." LJ rolled his eyes.

"My twin siblings show off sometimes too." Vincent whispered to LJ.

"Ugh, that's gotta be annoying as all get-out," LJ replied. "Believe me, I know..."

The fox soon let out his cane which caused Pinocchio to trip.

"Oh! Pinocchio, are you all right?" Estelle asked.

"I think so." Pinocchio replied as he fell on his stomach, dropping his book and his apple.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" LJ snapped.

"Oh! Oh, how clumsy of me," The fox spoke. "Oh, my, my, my, my. Oh, I'm terribly sorry. Oh, I do hope you're not injured." 

"I'm all right." Pinocchio replied.

"Yeah, whatever. What's your business here?" LJ questioned.

"Yeah, um, if you don't mind, we gotta get going to school." Akito added.

"School. Ah, yes," The fox replied. "Then you haven't heard of the easy road to success."

"Uh-uh." Pinocchio shook his head.

"No?" The fox replied. "I'm speaking, my boy, of the theater. Here's your apple."

"Gee, thanks." Zofia deadpanned as the apple was a core now.

"Well, sorry, bubs, but we need to get to school!" LJ retorted.

"Bright lights, music, applause, fame!" The fox continued.

"Pass." Akito and Estelle replied.

"Fame...?" Pinocchio asked.

"Yes! And with that personality, that profile, that physique, why, he's a natural born actor, eh, Giddy?" The fox beamed.

"Hard pass, pal," LJ replied. "We got school, so we're going!"

"Straight to the top. Why, I can see your name in lights, lights six feet high," The fox continued as he seemed interested in Pinocchio. "Uh... What is your name?"

"Pinocchio." The puppet boy replied.

"Pinocchio! P-I-N... Eh, uh... U-O... Eh, P-I... Eh..." The fox tried to spell that name, but struggled and changed the subject. "We're wasting precious time. Come, on to the theater."

"I don't think so." Akito replied, holding Pinocchio back with his god-like strength.

"Yeah! Did you not hear we have school to go to?" LJ added. "Aki's right!"

"Yeah, so if you don't mind, please quia beat!" Zofia helped. "That means 'beat it' in Latin."

"What if I made you all famous too?" The fox smirked to the other kids.

"Take your fame and shove it in your back end!" LJ scoffed.

"We're not going anywhere." Estelle added.

Pinocchio frowned. "Aw, but guys, it sounds like fun!"

"Well, there's a time for fun and a time to get things done!" LJ replied. "And what we need to get done is going to school!"

"So... Bye!" Vincent said before running with the others with Pinocchio to get away from the fox and the cat.

"The nerve of some foxes," Estelle muttered. "At least Nick Wilde taught us that they're not all bad, but that one definitely is."

"Yeah! What's he think we are--stupid?" LJ added.

"Now, Pinocchio, it's time to learn." Akito smiled.

"I hope you're ready," Estelle added. "We love learning from our friend Tech."

"That's another long story!" LJ replied. "But shouldn't we go through with the original film storyline?"

"And let that fox get away with Pinocchio?" Vincent replied back. "Who's gonna know?"

"Of course not! We'd go after him, naturally!" LJ replied. "Alright...I figure we can let things play out once we meet with Lampwick later on..."

Akito and Estelle shrugged and soon came back.

"What changed your mind?" The fox smirked.

"Never mind that now, just no monkey business, Fox." Zofia replied.

"The name is Honest John." The fox clarified.

"Yeah, and I bet his name is bogus, too." LJ snorted.

"You all are rather smart, come with me." Honest John told them.

They soon followed the cat and fox as they looked excited, though mostly about Pinocchio than the other kids.

"By the way, shouldn't Jiminy be around here somewhere?" Zofia wondered.

"He's probably tagging behind..." LJ replied.

"Typical," Zofia rolled her eyes. "Just like you when the call to the adventure rings on the telephone."

"THAT is for completely different reasons!" LJ retorted. "I answer...I just make sure to duck first. Besides, I prefer to approach situations rationally, instead of just charging in headfirst!"

"What am I going to do with you?" Zofia simply sighed to her brother.

"Maybe think before just going in wildly?" LJ retorted. "And it wouldn't kill you to NOT be a showoff for once..."

"Who's showing off?" Zofia replied. "I'm just giving helpful criticism as your favorite sister."

"Oh, really? We all KNOW you're brave and know Latin! We don't need you talking about it so blasted often!!" LJ griped.

"Hey, hey, no fighting, we're not here to have arguments, we're here to help Pinocchio." Akito reminded the Schwartz siblings.

"Yeah, alright." LJ sighed. "The arguments are merely a sideline activity! And as long as Zo can stop being a know-it-all, things should go smoothly!" he added.

Zofia just stuck her tongue out slightly to that. And so they followed after Pinocchio, and the cat and fox.

"Oh, and sticking out your tongue? Geez, sis, what are you, 5?" LJ snorted. "I thought you were 'mature'."

Zofia just gave him a look as they went after Pinocchio along with the fox named Honest John and the cat named Gideon.


	4. Chapter 4

Gideon spotted Jiminy on top of John's hat, and tried to hit him with a mallet....and hit Honeat John instead, much to the amusement of LJ.

"Jiminy?" Akito asked between his own laughter.

Then Jiminy whistled next to a flower, while John was trying to dislodge his hat from his head.

"Remember what I said about temptation? Well, that's him," Jiminy explained, pointing to Honest John.

"Who, him? No, that's Honest John!" Pinocchio replied.

"A most ridiculous name, might I add." LJ added.

"Honest John from An American Tail was more trustworthy than this fox." Zofia muttered slightly.

"And that's saying a lot, considering he was a bad guy too!" LJ added.

Gideon soon began to try and help out Honest John.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" The fox shouted at his cat friend.

Gideon panicked, not sure what to do and soon used the fox's cane to help him out with his hat. And then...he smacked him with the mallet to send him flying out of the hat and into a tree.

"Now, tell them you've got to go, but thank you anyway." Jiminy explained. He then hid in the pitcher plant.

"Yes, you really should, Pinocchio." Akito agreed with the cricket.

"Yoo-hoo? Oh, little girls and boys?" Honest John called out before seeing them. "Oh, there you are! Now, where were we? Ah, yes, on to the theater!"

Jiminy smiled as he waited to hear Pinocchio take his advice, but, that didn't seem to happen.

"Goodbye, Jiminy!" Pinocchio told his conscience.

"And I guess he's not listening..." LJ sighed. "This kid, I swear. He's made of wood, but his head is hard as stone."

"Guess we'd better go after him." Zofia added.

"We might as well," Akito sighed. "I wonder if Princess Celestia's had these problems."

"I don't know, and not sure if I should care yet," LJ replied. "Maybe...if I complete THIS adventure, I'll be able to train with someone who knows how to be REALLY brave and tough, like....like...."

"Superman?" Akito asked. 

"Wonder Woman?" Estelle asked.

"Bob Ross?" Vincent asked.

"For one, Bob Ross has been dead for years, Vincey-boy," LJ retorted. "And I was talking about the 2002 version of He-Man! The guy has to be plenty brave taking on Skeletor and his evil warriors!"

"Yeah, He-Man's pretty cool from what we hear from Dad's stories." Akito smiled to LJ.

"The coolest AND toughest! And maybe I could train with him...or even Teela!" LJ beamed.

"Maybe someday," Akito replied. "We used to train with a superhero group in the future in a city-planet called Acmetropolis."

"And that's when we met the Loonatics!" Estelle beamed. "They're the descendants of the Looney Tunes." 

"I think Mom said they were like a cross between the Looney Tunes and Teen Titans." Zofia replied.

"That sounds...actually kinda cool," LJ replied as they went along with Pinocchio. "Like something that had major potential, but was taken down before its time."

"I guess you could say that," Akito frowned. "It was tough to leave, but I'm just glad that Zadavia and Optimatus can be friends again."

"I suppose," LJ replied....before seeing a nearby sign. "Strom-boli...? Sounds like some crazy dish; I am kinda hungry..."

"I better keep an eye on him." Akito said, rolling up his sleeves and flexing his arms.

"You'll love Mr. Stromboli." Honest John smirked to the kids.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure." LJ snorted.

"Probably as much as I'd love a kid who abuses toys." Zofia muttered to herself.

"Who do we have here?" Stromboli asked as he saw the kids.

"Amazing and talented children." Honest John told the man.

"Yeah, the best of the best, y'see?" LJ added.

Gideon nodded stupidly.

"I see... How wonderful you all seem, especially you." Stromboli replied as he took a long look at Pinocchio.

"Um... Thanks," LJ replied. "Zo, something stinks around here, and it's not the B.O.!"

"I know we tend to disagree a lot, but I think you might be right." Zofia replied to her brother.

"And considering how much we disagree, that says something." LJ replied.

"We better do some detective work..." Zofia said before taking out her Detective Barbie case and putting on a hat. "Just call me 'Shirley Holmes'."

"Clever...and I suppose I'm Duke Watson." LJ added.

"Heeey... I'm the detective here!" Akito pouted. "My dad's a detective and his cousin is Jimmy Kudo!"

"Yes, well, you can follow my footsteps as I follow the footsteps of one of my own role models: The Adventures of Shirley Holmes, the great-grandniece of Sherlock Holmes." Zofia retorted.

"Alright..." LJ replied.

Later, Stromboli proceeded to introduce the paying crowd to Pinocchio, the only puppet without strings. Needless to say, the audience loved it. Jiminy was eventually coming over to hopefully come and save Pinocchio before something really bad would happen.

"Oh, Geppetto must be worried sick at home with our parents." Estelle frowned.

"Relax, Sis, I'm sure Dad's figured it out by now what we're doing." Akito replied to his twin sister.

"And besides, if our folks didn't have faith in our abilities, then we wouldn't be on this mission!" LJ replied.

"I just hope Mom doesn't worry herself sick." Estelle then said. 

"I'm sure Dad can keep her good and comforting company." Akito soothed.

"Yeah, alright." LJ replied.

Later, the show ended, and Stromboli was counting up the profits. Pinocchio sat with him as he looked excited about his very first show performance.

"Bravo, Pinocchio!" Stromboli smiled.

"They like me!" Pinocchio smiled back.

"You were phenomenal!" Stromboli exclaimed, counting the profits.

"Does that mean I was good?" Pinocchio asked.

"Of course!" Stromboli replied.

The kids started to sneak around, using some magic to disguise themselves as butterflies as they secretly watched Stromboli and Pinocchio.

"I will put you in the public's eye!" Stromboli continued, sorting through the money until he found a counterfeit coin, which he gave to Pinocchio.

"Oh, wow! I can't wait to run home and tell my father!" Pinocchio beamed.

At this, Stromboli spat out his wine. At this, he began to laugh, and Pinocchio, not understanding, laughed too. But he stopped laughing when Stromboli threw him into a cage and locked it up. "There! THIS will be your home now!" he boomed.

"No! No! No!" Pinocchio cried out.

"Yes, yes, YES! We shall tour the world---Paris, London, Monte Carlo, Constantinople!" Stromboli retorted. "You will make LOTS of money for me...and when you are growing too old...." he picked up a hatchet. "You will make good FIREWOOD!!" he laughed, tossing the hatchet at a discarded puppet nearby.

"Well, sis, looks like we were right: that Stromboli is bad as bad can be!" LJ exclaimed.

"As soon as he leaves, we'll help Pinocchio." Zofia told her brother as a plan.

Pinocchio begged to be let out only to be yelled at from Stromboli before he left into the rain that night.

"Good night, my little wooden gold mine." Stromboli chuckled darkly, leaving the boy alone in his new cage.

"No! No, let me out!" Pinocchio cried out. "I'll tell my father and new friends!"

But Stromboli had started his coach, and they were on their way to another town.

"Well, we're gonna need to act fast!" LJ replied.

"Come on then!" Zofia replied.

Akito soon cracked his knuckles and walked swiftly as he came to open the cage by bending the bars since he was strong like Hercules like Atticus was.

"Alright, Pinocchio, let's get outta here, pronto!" LJ replied, pulling the puppet free.

"Where'd you guys come from?" Pinocchio asked.

"You don't wanna know..." Zofia darted her eyes mysteriously.

"I'm sorry about this, guys," Pinocchio frowned. "I sure do miss my father though."

"Well, you can make it up by coming with us!" LJ replied as they hopped out of the coach.

"Oh, man, my hair's gonna get messed up." Zofia pouted as she hiked up her hood over her hair.

"Your hair is the least of our problems right now." Akito deadpanned.

"Yeah! Let's get Pinocchio back home!" LJ suggested.

And on the way back, they once again passed by Honest John and Gideon, and LJ didn't hesitate to glare angrily in their direction.

"What are those guys up to now?" Akito also glared.

"No good, I bet." LJ replied. 

"Hello there!" Honest John beamed. "And how is the great actor?" 

"I don't wanna be an actor anymore!" Pinocchio replied.

"WHAT?!" Honest John glared.

"We're outta here, and you're not stopping us, so keep your dirty hands to yourself, you filthy fox!" Vincent glared back.

"What Vince said!" LJ replied. "That Stromboli was a mean old slimeball! He locked us in a cage and said he was gonna chop Pinocchio to bits!"

"Oh, no! I had no idea!" Honest John replied, though that seemed to be a lie.

"Oh, I'm sure you didn't know..." LJ snorted.

"You must be SO shaken up from that awful experience..." Honest John replied. "What you need is a vacation---on Pleasure Island!" he winked at Gideon, who chuckled.

"Pleasure Island?" asked Pinocchio.

"That sounds nice, but I'm not sure if I wanna risk it." Zofia muttered.

"Yes, the happy land of carefree girls and boys!" Honest John smiled with Gideon told them. "Where every day is a holiday!"

"But we can't go, we--" Pinocchio replied.

"Why of course you can all go!" Honest John smiled. "You can all share my ticket!" he then brought out a playing card which was the Ace of Spades.

"Hey, that's no ticket, that's a playing card!" LJ retorted.

"Details, details!" Honest John replied, picking them all up and heading to the docks. "The boat leaves by midnight! No time to waste!" he advised.

"I'm never trusting another fox for as long as I live!" Zofia complained.

"Other than Miles Prower, I agree with you!" LJ nodded.

Soon, they found themselves riding on a stagecoach next to a boy named Lampwick.

"Hey there, sweetheart." Lampwick smirked to Zofia.

"Oh... Hello, there." Zofia blinked.

LJ growled under his breath. "Hey there, bud. Name's....eh, Duke. This here's my sister."

"Ah, good to meet ya," Lampwick smirked. "You guys just stick with me."

"Sure, we'll keep that in mind." LJ replied. Eventually, they arrived at a boat that would take them to Pleasure Island.

"So, you're Duke, huh? Who's your sister then?" Lampwick asked.

"I'm.... Gazlene..." Zofia said. "Call me 'Gaz'."

"Yeah, Gaz," LJ nodded. "And those are our pals, Jenny, Ryan, Eliza, and Dennis."

Lampwick nodded.

"Why are we using aliases?" Estelle whispered to LJ and Zofia.

"Because I don't trust anyone here!" LJ replied


	5. Chapter 5

Eventually, they arrived on Pleasure Island. There were rides, food stands, cigar kiosks, roughhouse tents, and many other events. They looked around once they stumbled into their new surroundings.

"Ever been to Pleasure Island?" Lampwick smirked.

"Uh-uh, but Mr. Honest John gave us--" Pinocchio began to explain.

"Me neither, but they say it's a swell joint!" Lampwick told them. "No school, no cops. You can tear the joint apart, and nobody says a word."

"Sounds like anarchy," LJ replied.

"Like fun, ya mean!" Lampwick replied. "They even got a model home, that we all get to destroy!"

The others looked to each other as they were soon headed for their new home of Pleasure Island. All around, boys were wreaking havoc and running wild, for the fun of it.

"What'd I tell ya?" asked Lampwick, lighting his cigar. "This place is a hoot!"

"Yeah, bein' bad's a lotta fun!" Pinocchio beamed.

"See that stained-glass window?" Lampwick asked. He took a brick and threw it, smashing the window to bits.

The others gasped a bit to that because they would never dare do such a thing. Zofia even seemed to faint like a melodramatic theater actress.

LJ quickly caught her before she hit the ground. "Yoink!" he chimed.

"All right now, hop to it, you blokes. Come on, come on! Shut the doors and lock 'em tight," The coachman told the people at the door, cracking his whip. "Give a bad boy enough rope and he'll soon make a jackass of himself." He then added with a wicked laughter.

Meanwhile, Jiminy was wandering around, looking for Pinocchio and the others, but didn't have much luck. He eventually found them inside the pool hall, with Pinocchio smoking a cigar, Lampwick playing pool, and LJ chugging a beer.

"Where d'you suppose all the kids went to, Lampwick?" Pinocchio asked his new friend.

"Ah, they're around here somewheres," Lampwick replied. "What do you care? You're having a good time, ain't ya?"

"Uh-huh, I sure am." Pinocchio stated.

"As good a time as one can have." LJ shrugged, slurping down the beverage.

"I'm fine over here." Akito smiled as he lifted his own weights, just like his father used to whenever he wasn't reading books.

Pinocchio took a few light drags on his cigar.

"Ah, ya smoke like me grandmother." Lampwick sneered. "Take a big, long drag!" He inhaled for a while, then puffed.

Pinocchio did the same...but instead of puffing, he swallowed, and his face turned green with nausea. He struggled to get up on the pool table and take his shot when Jiminy came running in. Akito looked sick himself about the smoke and alcohol, but didn't say anything.

"Some fun, huh, kid?" Lampwick smirked.

Pinocchio nodded, though a bit sickly.

"Okay, Slats, your shot." Lampwick told him.

Before Pinocchio could take his shot, Jiminy shouted out, "PINOCCHIO!!!", making him miss.

"So THIS is where I find you all...smoking....drinking....playing POOL!" he exclaimed. "How'dya ever expect to be a REAL boy at this rate? You're all coming home with me this instant!"

"Hey...who's the beetle?" asked Lampwick, picking Jiminy up by his jacket.

"That's my conscience! He tells me what's right and wrong!" Pinocchio explained.

"Ya mean you take orders from this grasshopper?" Lampwick scoffed, dropping Jiminy.

"Now see here! It wouldn't do you any harm to take advice from your conscience---if you even HAVE one!" Jiminy fumed.

"Uh, yeah, Lampwick, that's our conscience." Akito told the redheaded boy.

"Yeah, yeah, screwball, corner pocket," Lampwick sneered, hitting Jiminy with a cueball and laughing. Jiminy recovered and put up his dukes. "Why, you little hoodlum! I'll knock your block off!" he snapped.

"Lampwick, no!" Akito firmly frowned.

"Oh, don't hurt him, Jiminy," Pinocchio smiled as he held the cricket back. "He's my best friend!"

"Your best friend?!" Jiminy chuffed in disbelief. "And what am I? Just your conscience?!"

"Oh, Jiminy, don't get mad." Akito frowned to the cricket.

"No....I'm done. You buttered your bread, now sleep in it," Jiminy snapped, grabbing his hat. "Go ahead, make jackasses of yourselves--see if I care!" And he stormed off.

"Sheesh, that got dark." Akito commented.

Jiminy ended up in one of the pool table holes as he up and left them out of frustration.

"But, Jiminy, Lampwick says a guy only lives once." Pinocchio told the cricket.

"Lampwick. Hmph!" Jiminy huffed as he stormed off.

Lampwick snorted. "Heh...the way that beetle talked...you'd think something was gonna happen to us." and he took a swig of his beer...and sprouted a pair of donkey ears, along with LJ.

"I dunno... Jiminy seemed pretty steamed..." LJ replied.

Akito's eyes slightly widened as Lampwick began to transform. Pinocchio soon put down his cigar as he felt like he was seeing things.

"'How do you ever expect to be a real boy'?" Lampwick mocked with a laugh. "What's he think I look like, a jackass?"

"You sure do!" Pinocchio pointed and laughed before braying like a donkey.

"Hey! You laugh like a donkey!" Lampwick laughed at him before braying himself and putting his hands to his mouth. "Did that come outta me?!"

"No kidding!" LJ cackled, before he let out a bray of his own. "Whoa! Okay, I'm freaking out now..." he shivered.

"Okay, okay, guys, just calm down, I'm sure there's a reason for this..." Akito chuckled nervously before he soon brayed which made him gulp. "Oh, man!"

"Waitaminute...how come nothing's happened to you?" LJ asked the girls.

"Don't make me come into the light," Zofia said as she hid in the shadows. "I'm hideous!"

"Quit the baloney and get outta there!" LJ snapped.

"I can't!" Zofia replied.

Estelle soon took Zofia's hand and walked out with her as they had also been transformed into donkeys.

"This is not good," Vincent frowned. "This is not good at all."

Lampwick felt his face...and his new ears. "What's going on?" He ran to a nearby mirror and gasped in horror. "AAAAAAGH!!! Ya gotta help me!! I been double-crossed! Ya gotta help me...be a pal! Call that beetle...call anybody!" Lampwick whimpered as his hands became hooves. "MAMA! MAMA!!!!" he howled as he fully turned into a donkey, and began braying wildly, kicking about and running off.

"What is happening...?" Zofia groaned. "I don't feel so good."

"Sis... Sis, ya gotta hold on," LJ sniffed. "I can't lose ya, I just can't!"

"Oh, Lionel, I'm sorry I've been so crude to you, I just wanted you to have some fun and not be a stick in the mud." Zofia frowned to him.

"I KNOW, sis, I know! And even though I didn't show it, I always appreciated it!" LJ replied.

"Oh, LJ... I won't forget these times together..." Zofia said, touching his face. "Especially whenever Mom and Dad had Great-Aunt Selina watching us whenever they had to go out of town."

"Yeah...and there's gonna be lots more, cuz I'm gonna help you turn back!" LJ vowed.

"You'd do that for me, even after a pain in the butt I've been?" Zofia asked her brother.

"You better believe I would!" LJ retorted. "Because family sticks together. And brave heroes don't leave their families stuck as donkeys."

"A family of freaks is better than no family at all." Zofia smiled to him softly.

"Damn right it is." LJ nodded.

Zofia smiled as she soon stood up perfectly fine.

"Drama Queen." LJ muttered.

"Over actor." Zofia retorted. 

"No arguing now." Akito told the siblings.

"Let's just go and change you back already." LJ sighed, rolling his eyes annoyedly.

"Please," Zofia agreed. "How am I ever going to preform on Broadway if I have donkey ears and a tail?"

"Alright already. Guess all that stuff you said back there was just acting, too." LJ scoffed gruffly.

"Not really..." Zofia admitted. "I really meant it."

LJ smirked darkly. "Great... Otherwise I might've considered letting you stay this way."

"Come on, let's go then." Zofia told him.

The kids then went off together to get themselves back to normal otherwise they might be stuck as donkeys forever which wasn't fun for anybody. After LJ managed to use some of his power to change them back to normal, they all dived into the ocean below.

Once in the ocean, Akito, Estelle, and Vincent's legs glowed, and they became tail fins, colored red, pink, and green.

LJ sighed, rolling his eyes. "Don't know, don't care." he stated.

"Excuse you?" Akito glared slightly.

"I know there's some kind of crazy explanation behind that, but at this point it's the least of our problems. Sorry if I offended anyone." LJ explained.

"Hm..." Akito hummed sharply, but didn't let it bother him.

"And by this point, it probably has something to do with a previous adventure of yours, amirite?" LJ asked. "Then for the time being, that's all we need to know!"

"Actually, it runs in the family." Akito clarified.

"Oh." LJ replied.

"Queen Athena was our great-aunt." Estelle told LJ and Zofia about her and her brothers.

"That explains the mermaid DNA..." LJ realized.

"Yes, she was our father's favorite aunt..." Estelle sighed softly. "I wish we could've met her."

"Oh, me too, kiddo, but Ariel is a lot like her, and we can visit her and Melody." Vincent comforted.

"Another adventure..." LJ sighed, swimming faster. "It might be fun, even." he commented.

Eventually, after several hours, they reached dry land and dried themselves off.


	6. Chapter 6

"Jiminy, you still there?" asked LJ, checking Pinocchio's tail and finding the cricket hanging off.

"Y-Yeah...great to be back on dry land..." Jiminy coughed, shaking off the water. "Now let's get home!"

And so, they dashed off into town and towards Gepetto's workshop.

"I hope Mom and Dad aren't too worried." Estelle said.

"Mom, probably, but Dad should be alright." Akito replied.

And they knocked on the door, which creaked open...and Lionel poked his head out. "Waitasecond...kids? Where the blazes have ya been?" he asked, amazed. "What happened to ya?"

"We kinda got caught up in a big adventure, Dad." LJ replied.

"So I see," Lionel replied. "Well, your mother, Uncle Atticus, Aunt Mo, and Gepetto went out to look for you all."

"Oh, my... We didn't worry them, did we?" Zofia asked.

"Your mother insisted she wasn't worried, but I think she was a little." Lionel replied.

"Well, then... We have to go out and find them!" LJ insisted. "Mom IS part vampire, so she might get a little hectic out there..."

"That's what I was afraid of." Lionel nodded about his children's mother.

"So...if she's part vampire...then what's that make us?" asked LJ.

"To be honest...I don't know..." Lionel replied.

LJ and Zofia looked to each other.

"Come on then, we better go." Lionel said.

"All right, Uncle Lionel, we'll help out too." Akito said to him.

"Then let's go! We got no time to lose!" Lionel replied, as he dashed outside, and the kids followed behind.

"I hope Mom and Dad aren't too far," Vincent said. "Mom grew up on the streets though."

"That's gotta be rough, Vince," LJ replied. "But at least things improved. So... What's next for us after this escapade?"

"You mean once we bring Pinocchio and Geppetto back together?" Estelle asked.

"Well, yeah...I mean, this is my first mission in general, so I was wondering what our next mission would be," LJ replied. "Maybe, just maybe, I've grown accustomed to adventuring with you lot, and I figure it'd be pretty cool going on another one with ya."

"Well, it's nice that you feel that way, LJ," Estelle smiled before thinking. "Hmm... What if we met the Grinch in time for Christmas?" she then suggested. 

LJ thought. "Well..... Okay!" he nodded. "Sounds like fun!"

"It's a deal then," Estelle smiled to LJ. "It'll be fun."

"How would we get there though?" Zofia wondered.

"We'll worry about that later, right now, we gotta help Pinocchio and Geppetto." Akito said.

LJ shook his head. "Right then, let's get to swimming!" he realized, and he leapt into the ocean once again. "Okay... Maybe I'm kinda tired...." he panted.

"Oh, LJ... I worry about you sometimes." Zofia sighed about her brother.

"I better help him out." Akito offered as he came to the ocean, about to step in.

"Cut me a break! I did all that swimming all-the-way-here, not to mention all that running to the workshop, so it makes sense that I wouldn't exactly have much energy!" LJ snapped, annoyed.

"Come here now." Akito said, stepping over and held out his arms to carry LJ.

"Um... Thanks..." LJ replied, embarrassed, as he climbed into his arms.

"It's a lot of hard work to stay in shape," Akito said as he helped LJ out. "I think I've been doing it all my life though."

"You pretty much have," Estelle added before balancing on one leg with her arms over her head. "Same with me and my ballet dancing."

"Oh...I'm just tired, is all..." LJ replied. "Thanks, Aki."

"I'm glad I could help," Akito replied. "Don't worry, we'll take care of ya. You did have an exhausting day."

"No kidding," LJ replied. "Now let's get going..."

"Come along then" Akito nodded.

They then went to keep going along.

"I just have one question..." Vincent said. "Does Felicity not exist anymore?" he then whispered since they were hanging around LJ and Zofia instead of Felicity who was Cherry's daughter originally.

"Hm... I think she's on a mission of her own," Lionel replied. "What about that Simon brat from Return to the Sea? Personally I wouldn't mind if he didn't exist anymore..."

"Just some food for thought... I'm not sure about Simon though, he seems like he's gonna grow up to be a serial killer," Estelle shrugged. "Or probably a member of The Addams Family."

"Yeah, well good riddance to bad rubbish," Lionel groused. "Maybe it's better he doesn't exist. Because if he DID, I'd take him over my knee and paddle his backside 'til the cows come home!"

Meanwhile, the other adults were shown to be with Geppetto as they were fishing.

"Not a bite for days." Geppetto sulked.

"And it also doesn't help that we're stuck inside a whale..." Atticus added.

"How did we let that happen?" Cherry deadpanned. 

"Well, it hasn't been the first time." Mo smiled sheepishly about being swallowed by a whale.

"I said sorry, Cherry." Atticus said.

"You just had to ask a whale for directions, you Wiccan of the Sea!" Cherry glared to her childhood best friend.

"It wasn't my fault he ATE US!!" Atticus yelled, annoyed. "I thought whales only ate krill and stuff like that!!"

"Did you learn nothing from when we had to find Nemo?" Cherry muttered.

"That was ONE TIME! We were fish then!!" Atticus retorted.

"You guys, this isn't helping," Mo sighed. "You're both acting like children."

"Sorry, Mo." Cherry and Atticus replied.

"Speaking of children, I just hope ours are alive..." Mo frowned. "Lionel's been gone forever."

"He said he'd stay back in case they came home," Atticus replied. "How you holding up there, Cherry?"

"I'm fine..." Cherry replied. "Just... A little hungry..."

This made Atticus and Mo nervous, especially since Cherry licked her fangs while holding her stomach.

"If you say so..." Mo replied nervously.

Cherry looked over to Figaro who pouted as they couldn't get any fish.

"We can't hold out much longer." Geppetto sighed as it seemed hopeless.

Suddenly, Monstro yawned, letting in a tidal wave full of fish, flopping around on the deck.

"Incoming!" Atticus yelled out.

Geppetto rushed over to catch some fish so that they could have some food. He managed to snag some in a net, and so did the others.

"Permission to come aboard?" A familiar voice asked.

"Huh? Who said that?" Mo asked.

"We're starving and finally have food, so we're hearing things." Cherry commented.

"Ah, close, but no cigar, mi'lady!" chuckled Lionel.

"Lionel!" Cherry weakly called.

"Oh, thank goodness, he must've found the children." Mo smiled.

"Sure did!" Lionel smirked, unfurling his jacket and revealing the children concealed inside.

"Oh, dears!" Mo smiled as she took her twins and older son.

"Mom!" Akito, Estelle, and Vincent beamed.

Atticus soon joined in the group hug, happy to see the kids while Cherry took LJ and Zofia while reuniting with Lionel.

"I also brought Pinocchio," Lionel added, revealing him as well. "And I understand you're a bit famished, Cherry?"

"You have no idea." Cherry said to him, a bit mysterious and dark in her tone.

"Oh... Well, mind if I help fix that?" Lionel asked.

"Please, before I die." Cherry told him, dramatically serious.

"Ah, but of course!" Lionel replied. "Everyone, you might want to look away." he took a needle and proceeded to puncture his arm.

The others did as told while Estelle shook a chill down her spine. Cherry came to her husband, feeling very hungry, but had a small satisfied smirk.

Lionel took a deep breath. "Do what you must." he stated.

Cherry nodded and then began to bite and feed on him so that she could live, feeling much better once the crimson liquid dripped onto her taste buds in relief. Lionel winced...and surprisingly let out a moan. Cherry soon stopped once she was satisfied enough, and then wiped her mouth once she finished.

"Are you done yet?" Estelle asked with a small shudder.

"Yeah..." Lionel panted. "Felt weirdly good..."

"How could you like Aunt Cherry biting and sucking on you?" Estelle groaned slightly.

"THAT is what resulted in your cousins being born," Lionel replied. "Nuff said."

"Lionel!" Mo gasped as that seemed like an adult subject.

"What? Better they learn early than way later!" Lionel replied.

"He has a point." Cherry agreed.

Atticus and Mo sighed, though that was somewhat true.

"Father!" Pinocchio cried out.

"Not now, Pinocchio!" Geppetto replied until he caught what he said. "Pinocchio?!"

"Father!" Pinocchio smiled as he stood in the fish pile.

Gepetto was, needless to say, ecstatic to see his son again. He just wished that they weren't stuck inside of a whale. The others smiled as it was happy to see Geppetto and Pinocchio back together again at long last. Even Figaro was happy as he nuzzled up against the puppet boy while purring.

"Now... We just need a way to get ourselves out of this whale..." Lionel stated.

"What if we sang a gospel song like in Jonah?" Estelle suggested.

"Yeaaahh........ No." Cherry replied.

"We don't have that kind of time!" LJ replied. "We gotta make him spit us out!"

"We've tried every way," Geppetto frowned. "I-I... I even built a raft."

"A raft? That's it!" Pinocchio smiled. "We'll take the raft, and when the whale opens his mouth--"

"No, no, no," Geppetto replied. "Now listen, son. He only opens his mouth when he's eating, then everything comes in. Nothing goes out."

"But...what if we made him open his mouth? Like...if...we made him sneeze?" asked LJ.

"I'm not sure if you can... Now come on, we'll make a fire and put on some fish." Geppetto suggested.

"Fire? ...Hey, that's it!" Akito replied. "We'll make a fire, and the smoke will make the whale sneeze us out!"

"Now you're using you're noggin, kiddo!" Lionel beamed. "Let's light that sucker up!"

Pinocchio soon took out a bunch of firewood to give to his father, even using a wooden chair.

"Pinocchio! Not my chair!" Geppetto gasped.

"We need more wood, come on, guys!" Vincent told the others as they collected wood.

"Pull out some planks!" Lionel ordered, yanking out some of the floorboards and tossing them onto the pile.

Geppetto seemed nervous about this.

"Geppetto, we're getting out of here, don't you see?" Cherry said to the toy maker.

"Yeah, ya gotta do what you gotta do!" Lionel replied.

"Incoming!" Mo called out as she brought out the lantern and soon cracked it against the wood to make it catch on fire with a lot of smoke.

"And now we wait..." LJ grinned.

"Ooh... This will make him mad..." Geppetto commented.

The whale was lying against the water before it began to sniffle from the smoke.

"Ooh, I think this is it." Atticus commented.

"Brace yourselves, everyone. Here it comes!" LJ shouted.

"Well, it's about time!" Jiminy's voice was heard.

They soon moved the raft closer and closer to the whale's mouth, and eventually, Monstro let out a sneeze, blowing them right out.

"YAAAAAAA-HOOOOOEY!!!" howled Lionel and LJ as they were sent flying out on the wave.

"Everybody okay?" Mo asked once they were safe and sound.

"Fine, Mom." Akito, Estelle, and Vincent told their mother.

"We're alive and talking..." LJ replied.

"Thank goodness we're out..." Atticus sighed. "Do you kids know this is the second time I've been in a whale?"

"Yeah, Daddy, we know," Estelle smiled. "You were helping Marlin and Dory find Nemo."

"That sounds like an ordeal." LJ and Lionel sighed.

"Trust me, that's the least troublesome encounter on many adventures I've been involved in, outside of Gotham City anyway while Atticus hangs around Metropolis." Cherry said.

"Alright..." LJ replied.

"I'm just glad you kids are okay." Cherry sighed before hugging him and his sister in relief.

"Same here!" Lionel beamed, hugging them as well.

"Junior really missed you, Mom." Zofia smiled.

"Oh, did he?" Cherry replied. "Well, I missed you too."

"And Zofia was really worried she wouldn't get to see you again after she got turned into a donkey," LJ replied. "By the way, how did that happen anyway?"

"You kids turned into donkeys?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah, long story," LJ replied. "Terrifying, too."

"Must've been some kind of weird magic." Atticus commented.

Monstro soon seemed to be trying to make them go back into his mouth.

"No! Stop!" Atticus glared. "Don't be that way!"

"No, you don't, ya wacky whale!" LJ snapped. "This is LAND! You can't come up here or you'll die!"

"Even if you have lungs... Confusing animal biology!" Cherry added.

"Quick, into that cove!" Lionel shouted as they diverted their path toward a cove nearby.

"Oh, good, that'll work." Cherry agreed out of relief.

They soon veered the raft that way with help from Atticus as he came into the water and took them there, using speed and strength.


	7. Chapter 7

LJ panted in surprise. "Looks like we gave him the slip!" he chuckled.

"I think we're all going to be okay now." Estelle smiled.

"We made it!" Pinocchio cheered out of excitement.

"Yeah, yeah!" Lionel laughed. "That old whale thought he had us back there, but he was WRONG!!"

"Now, to get you kids back to normal..." Atticus said. "Now, let me see... What was that spell?"

"Are you a witch, Uncle Atticus?" Zofia asked.

"Your mother didn't tell you? I'm a Wiccan." Atticus replied.

"Yeah... He did mention that once..." Lionel added. "Believe me, the things I learned about your uncle could fill a book...or two."

"'I liked the kids the way they were, Now bring them back to normal without donkey tails or ears'." Atticus recited a spell.

And from the magic spell, the kids were soon back to normal as normal could be, including Pinocchio as a wooden puppet boy, but would get his wish of being a human boy granted very soon.

"Hoo-yeah!" LJ grinned. "Sis, you're back to your normal self!"

"We're back!" Zofia beamed before hugging her brother, feeling happy and excited now.

The adults smiled back as the kids weren't donkeys anymore.

"That's cool, but what about Pinocchio? How's he gonna be a real boy now?" asked LJ.

"I'm afraid that is something I'm not conditioned to do," Atticus replied. "That would be up to the Blue Fairy."

"Shoot..." LJ grumbled. "And after all he went through..."

"Well, let's see what the Blue Fairy says first, okay?" Atticus said.

"Okay..." The kids replied while pouting a little.

Monstro soon swam away in defeat, hopefully never coming back for any of them.

Eventually, they all returned home to Geppetto's workshop. Pinocchio was put in bed as he seemed to be knocked out.

"I hope he's still alive." Estelle whimpered.

"I just know he'll be fine, Princess." Atticus soothed his daughter.

"I hope you're right, Unc," LJ replied. "That chase really took the wind out of his sails, but he was okay on the way back..."

"These things just happen sometimes..." Cherry said. "I'm just glad that you kids are all right. Now, tell me... Is Pleasure Island anything like Treasure Island?"

"Cherry..." Atticus and Mo sighed to that question.

"No. It was this place where there were no rules--you could drink, smoke, break things, and wreak havoc, and nobody could get in trouble. But there was something in the stuff...that turned people into donkeys!" LJ explained.

"Hmm..." Cherry replied, scratching her chin. "That is very strange... I'm not sure how that could have happened, but luckily you got out when you did. This is something I'd expect to happen to Fievel Mousekewitz, especially from the first movie."

"Um.... Yeah.." LJ replied.

"Who knows why anything happens anyway...?" Cherry sighed. "I'm glad to see you kids safe though."

"Wow, Aunt Cherry really does care." Akito smiled.

"Of course I do, Baby Atticus, we're family." Cherry replied.

LJ snickered. Akito pouted to the nickname, but he put up with it since his Aunt Cherry always called him that. Geppetto began to hope and pray for the best for his wooden puppet who he really loved as his very own son. Suddenly, a blue light appeared over Pinocchio's body.

"W-What's this?" Estelle asked.

"I believe that would be the Blue Fairy, dear." Mo smiled.

"Prove yourself brave, truthful and unselfish, and someday you will be a real boy, not to mention, you've been a very good friend to Akito, Estelle, Vincent, Lionel Jr, and Zofia," The Blue Fairy's voice cooed. "Awake, Pinocchio. Awake."

And suddenly, the wood became flesh and hair as Pinocchio awoke. The kids oohed and awed over their friend.

Pinocchio soon sat up and rubbed his eyes before seeing Geppetto crying. "Father! Whatcha crying for?"

"Because... You're dead, Pinocchio." Geppetto muffled.

"He couldn't be talking if he was dead, Geppetto, so look up!" Lionel snapped.

"Yes... Yes, he is..." Geppetto sulked.

"But Father, I'm alive, see?" Pinocchio smiled. "And I'm... Real... I'm a real boy!"

Geppetto soon took a look with Cleo, Figaro, and Jiminy and they saw that Pinocchio was in fact now a human child.

"No, you're not seeing things!" Lionel replied. "It's REAL!"

"You're alive!" Geppetto beamed as he embrace his new son. "And you are a real boy!"

This caused everybody else to celebrate out of sheer happiness for Pinocchio and Geppetto.

"Woo-hoo!" They all cheered.

"Hey, this is about when I came in!" Jiminy beamed.

Everyone soon shared a happy dance with each other, and Jiminy received his "Number 1 Conscience" badge.

"Thank you, Miss Blue Fairy." Estelle smiled.

"And thank you for helping Pinocchio." The Blue Fairy smiled back.

"Hey, it was no problem!" LJ replied casually.

"And these are for you." The Blue Fairy smiled as she rewarded them each their own medals of honor for being good friends of Pinocchio's during this grand adventure.

"At least it wasn't in the Baby Zone again." Vincent muttered.

"Aw, Vincent, you liked visiting the Hundred Acre Wood once you got used to it." Estelle reminded her eldest brother.

"Yeah! I heard that Tigger is a really cool guy!" LJ replied. "Besides, you never really outgrow it. The theme song for the 90's series is super-catchy!"

Vincent just shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. "At least Mom, Dad, Aunt Cherry, and Uncle Lionel didn't have to meet Winnie the Pooh." he then commented.

"Aw, relax, Vince!" LJ replied. "We did get sweet medals!"

Vincent rolled his eyes before smiling about that. "That we did." 

"I suppose now would be a good time to head back home after quite the adventure." Atticus suggested.

"Now you're talking!" Lionel nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

The kids looked a little sad to go, but like many things, everything must eventually come to an end.

"Hey, this was your first adventure! You should be proud!" Lionel commented. "Besides, it's not like you won't see them again!"

"Really?" Zofia asked. "You think so, Pater?"

"I'm guessing that means 'Dad'?" LJ replied.

"Hey, I know so!" Lionel beamed.

"It does." Zofia told her brother before smiling to their father.

"Yeah, I figured." LJ shrugged.

They soon went back home as the adventure with Pinocchio was over. A certain someone had watched the whole thing on his crystal ball to judge LJ and Zofia on their first adventure together, even if they had their parents with them.

"I think we did pretty well," LJ smirked. "Especially for first timers."

"Adventure is a wonderful thing," Atticus smiled. "Not to mention that 'To live would be an awfully big adventure'. That's what Peter Pan taught us."

"I guess you're right, Unc," LJ replied. "Did we do good, Mr. Drell?"

Drell soon appeared from nowhere to come and see them. "You did rather well..." he said to them. "I'm actually a little impressed."

"You thought that mission was good? Just wait 'til our NEXT one!" LJ beamed.

"I'm a tough man to please." Drell replied.

"You said it, not me." Cherry mumbled.

"Well, we're doing this for the fun of it!" LJ replied. "Same as our folks! To be honest, it doesn't matter to me whether or not we please ya."

"I know..." Drell replied as he leaned against the wall with his other hand on his hip. "As long as you don't interfere with my time with Hilda."

"Yeah, sure, whatever floats your boat." Lionel rolled his eyes.

"Watch it..." Drell replied, wagging his finger at him. "We wouldn't want you banished into another dimension or anything."

"Alright, alright," Lionel sighed. "We won't interrupt your time with Hilda."

"Very good," Drell replied. "Also, very good on your adventure, kids. Perhaps I'll give you some more in the future... I'm still trying to figure out this new program you kids are into these days called 'E-Mail', I believe?"

"Um... Yeah." LJ replied.

"That was it..." Drell replied. "I'll 'E-Mail' you some details."

"Don't say it like that," Cherry complained. "It sounds weird when you say it."

"Mom is right, it does," LJ nodded.

"I gotta get going," Drell said as he began to leave. "I'm a very busy man."

"And Drell? Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Lionel smirked. "Seriously. Hilda's a great woman, and somebody like that only comes along once in a lifetime."

"Trust me, I'm going to hold onto her for a very long time," Drell smirked back. "And it's all thanks to Cherry."

"Stop talking about that." Cherry whined.

Lionel shrugged. "Well, we all screw up sometimes. The best we can do is learn from our blunders and make things right."

"See ya guys later." Drell said as he left.

The others said goodbye to him as he took his leave.

"Well... Our first adventure," LJ commented. "Can't wait for the next one."

"That's the spirit!" Zofia smiled to her brother's anticipation for another adventure in the near future.

"Yeah! There's a brand-new journey out there, so let's go find it! We're like Sonic Heroes!" LJ cheered, leaping into the air.

"Yeah!" The others then jumped up with him out of excitement.

"Ah, the adventures I've shared with Sonic the Hedgehog," Cherry said. "...Also those times with Sonia and Manic."

"King Sonic and Queen Sally's kids?" The kids replied out of confusion.

"No, no," Cherry replied. "Sonic's brother and sister, of course!"

"Oh, I remember them!" LJ beamed. "The purple and green ones!"

"Yes, them..." Cherry nodded before sighing. "As dark and dreary as I may be, I still feel tearful to think that Queen Aleena had to give up her children and separate them just to fulfill a prophecy."

"Yeah... I only hope they got to reunite." Lionel agreed.

"I'm sure they have eventually..." Atticus smiled. "Hmm... Maybe we should visit Mobius to see the Freedom Fighters with their kids."

The kids gasped about that possible visit, seeing the next generation of the Freedom Fighters.

"Maybe some other time." LJ replied.

"We can meet them, right?" Akito asked hopefully. "I wanna have a race with Sonic's son!"

"We'll see, okay?" Atticus smiled to his younger son with a chuckle.

"Maybe after we visit Eternia...or Etheria..." LJ replied.

"Eternia." Atticus clarified.

"There are two worlds," LJ responded. "One in the 2002 show, and the other in that new 2018 series."

"Hm..." Atticus hummed about that.

"Everything's a reboot, nothing's original anymore." Cherry sharply sighed.

"Yeah, whatever. Some are good, some are bad," LJ shrugged. "And this is one of the good ones!"

"If you say so, kiddo," Cherry shrugged to her son, crossing her arms to him. "Mommy still thinks that 2016 Powerpuff Girls is overhated. Still not a good show, but Mommy can't flat-out hate it like when she hated Teen Titans Go."

"Uh-huh! That show is the worst!" LJ nodded.

"We raised you well." Cherry approved.

"And I've never been more proud." Lionel nodded.

"You made us that way!" LJ and Zofia beamed to their parents. 

"You deserve a better Christmas adventure than when those Toddler Titans invaded the North Pole and killed Santa's elves and drove Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer away." Cherry cooed.

"Yeah! Let's fix things! And save Christmas the right way! Those chumps ain't gonna stop US!" LJ growled.

"Very good..." Cherry replied. "The only annoyance during the holidays I wouldn't mind is Alvin Seville." 

"Oh, Alvin..." Atticus and Mo sighed from their memories of putting up with the red-capped leader of the Chipmunks.

"Hey, maybe we could recruit them and the main kids of South Park!" LJ added.

"Erm... South Park...?" Atticus asked, a bit uneasily. "I don't know about that..."

"Alright, not them. But who?" LJ pondered.

"We'll see about you kids meeting the kids of South Park sometime, maybe in a musical adventure." Cherry whispered as a hint since Atticus didn't really like South Park. 

"I know I say this a lot, but you rock, Mom." LJ grinned.

"Ah... I don't know about that." Cherry smirked playfully. 

"Hey, it's true, and he should say it," Lionel smirked. "Next time, either Eternia or Etheria! By the power or for the Honor of Grayskull! Until then, YOU have the Power!"

Atticus and Mo soon shrugged as this story drew to a close, but until next time, this is...

The End

"Good night, folks!" LJ waved.


End file.
